


The Art of Touch

by lizwontcry



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: AU. Ginny is surprised to find out that her new massage therapist is none other than former catcher Mike Lawson. Mike touches more than just her muscles during their first session together.





	

Ginny looks at the name on the card she was given one more time, just to let it sink in - _Michael Lawson, Certified Massage Therapist_. 

There's no way... that's not the Mike Lawson who played for the San Diego Padres, right? It couldn't be. Last she heard, he'd moved to a farm in Utah to raise Golden Retrievers or something, right after his knees blew out for the last time. He can't be a massage therapist now. 

After Ginny's meteoric rise in the Cubs' organization, and after helping them win their first World Series in 108 years, she needs a little down time. Her shoulder is on the cusp of really starting to cause some problems, and her thighs have started aching a bit, too. The team doctor had recommended a massage therapist who specialized in athletes. Since he didn't mention that the man in question was a former baseball superstar, Ginny feels it's safe to assume that it's a different Mike Lawson.

Still, part of her wonders... and kind of honestly hopes that it's the same guy. The guy from the posters on her wall in her teenage years. The one whose rookie card she carries around in her wallet for good luck. Obviously she had a huge crush on him in her teenage years, but who didn't? He was one of the best baseball players on the planet, he was cute, he was friendly... what was not to like?

But it doesn't matter, because it's probably not the same guy. Ginny's luck just doesn't work that way. 

When she gets to her appointment, Ginny waits in the lobby and tries to concentrate on anything but who may or may not touch her so intimately. She should have requested a female therapist, but... what can she say? She likes her massages with big, _manly_ hands. Maybe she should be ashamed of that--since Ginny is obviously all about crushing gender stereotypes--but she mostly just chalks it up to knowing what she likes.

"Ginny? Come with me, please," the receptionist says, and Ginny nods and follows her down the hallway. Classical music is wafting through the hall, and candles are the only light illuminating her path. It's very soothing already, which Ginny appreciates. With the playoffs just around the corner, she's been so focused on being in peak physical shape. Sometimes all the workouts and practice with her coaches, well, it's so freakin' exhausting. She needs this today.

The receptionist leads Ginny to a massage room and knocks on the closed door. "Michael, your next appointment is here," she says, looking supremely bored. 

"Send her in," a very deep voice says. Ginny's stomach does a sudden cartwheel. 

"Have a lovely massage," the receptionist says, and marches back down the hallway, probably to make some moves on Words with Friends.

Ginny cautiously opens the door and tries very hard not to gasp when confronted with her therapist.

"Wow, it's... it's you," she says. She can't help herself. "Mike Lawson. I didn't think it would be--I mean--" Ginny runs out of gas as Mike looks at her, clearly amused by her nervousness.

"I could say the same thing," Mike says. "I didn't know _the_ Ginny Baker was going to be my next appointment. You're a legend already, Rookie. It's because of you that the Cubbies finally won after so long."

Ginny actually _giggles._ How embarrassing. "Well, thanks, but I'm nothing compared to you yet. I can't believe our paths haven't crossed until now."

"Ah, well, I try to stay out of the spotlight these days," he says, and from his tone, Ginny knows there's more to the story than just some bad knees, but she knows better than to ask him about it. 

Ginny wants to tell him about the rookie card, about the posters on her wall as a teenager, about watching with rapt attention every game he's ever played, but instead she gets herself together and plays it cool. Well, as cool as she can manage, anyway.

"You were such a bad ass," Ginny says. "I really enjoyed watching you play." She always hoped to be on the same team as Mike, but he retired a few years before she made it to the pros.

Mike laughs. "Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself. I must admit I'm disappointed I never got to be your catcher."

Ginny doesn't know what to say to that, so she giggles again. Ugh, this is a disaster.

"Anyway, how can I help you today? What areas do we need to focus on? Other than your shoulder, I'm assuming." Mike asks.

"My shoulder, yeah, it's been pretty sore lately. I store all my stress in my lower back, which has been aching more often lately. And my thighs sting pretty bad after workouts." Is she really talking to Mike Lawson about her thighs?

"Great, I'll take care of that. I see you added hot stones to the massage, is that right?"

Ginny nods. "Yeah, I heard it helps the tension, reduces swelling, all that good stuff."

"Yes, indeed it does. I'll leave the room for a second while you get undressed and slide under the sheet for me. I'll be back in a minute. Cool?"

"Cool," Ginny says, and Mike gives her a quick signature grin before leaving the room.

As Ginny undresses, she gives a second thought to this whole situation. Maybe she should just leave, make a quick escape. Maybe she should request another therapist. Because frankly. Ginny doesn't know if she can handle Mike's huge, soft hands on her body.

But she doesn't leave, of course. She's too intrigued to leave. She takes all of her clothes off and slides under the sheet. Moments later, Mike knocks on the door and says, "You ready?"

"Yep," Ginny says, and Mike enters the room. He turns on some new age music, and Ginny relaxes as she hears the soothing guitars and wind instruments.

They're both silent as Mike puts some lotion on her exposed back, and she can't help but gasp yet again when she feels his hands on her. 

"You okay?" Mike asks softly.

"Yes! Just... I'm fine," Ginny whispers. "Please continue."

Massages are supposed to be relaxing, so Ginny focuses on doing just that. It doesn't matter who is touching her. She needs this. Except his hands on her skin feels just like she always imagined it, and it's awakening feelings in her she'd never dreamed of having. And he just started touching her! It's going to be a long 90 minutes.

"Does this feel okay?" Mike asks as he not-so-gently kneads her shoulder. Ginny groans instead of answering, because as a former ball player, he must know exactly what her problem is, and he focuses heavily on working out the muscle that aches the most. "I guess it is," Mike says, chuckling. 

Ginny closes her eyes and melts into the moment. When Mike, gently at first, rubs a blazing hot stone down her neck, shoulders, and back, she moans a lot more than she means to. It just feels so damn amazing. Not only that, but she can feel the tension evaporating from her body. Oh, he's good at this. So good.

Eventually he covers her back with the sheet and moves on to her legs. He starts with her calves, massaging those spots she didn't even know were sore, and continues going up. When he reaches her upper thigh, warmth spreads through her entire body, and Ginny knows she's getting wet from his touch. Thankfully Mike doesn't--won't--know about that. Although Ginny suddenly wishes his hands would go further than her inner thighs.

"Is this where you're feeling sore?" Mike asks, interrupting her pervy chain of thought. "I feel some tension right in here." 

"Yes, that's it," Ginny says, and moans as Mike works it out with his strong, warm hands. Oh, dear. Ginny doesn't know how she can withstand an hour more of this.

"You're so tense. I almost forgot how much this game can wear down the body," Mike says. "How long has it been since you've had a real massage?"

"Um... never," Ginny breathes. "Only sports massages. It's never... felt like this."

"Wow, I feel honored that I get to be the first one to touch you like this," Mike says, and Ginny is speechless. Did he really just say that? She is a mess of desire, lust, and frustration. When she gets home, she and her vibrator are going to have some work to do.

It may just be her imagination, but Mike's hands are getting closer and closer to where no legit massage therapist should be. But it feels so good and Ginny says nothing, because she wants his hands to go anywhere they want. 

"Did you want a glute massage?" Mike asks, and Ginny can't help but laugh.

"That's a thing?" She asks.

"Yeah, I do it for my male clients all the time. Of course, they probably don't have as impressive glutes as you do."

Ginny laughs again. He's good. And yes, she wants that. A lot.

"Sure, go for it," Ginny says. Mike moves the sheet up to reveal her nice, tight ass. Ginny knows it's a good one--all those workouts and watching what she eats, for the most part, has   
certainly paid off. 

Mike, gently at first, kneads her glutes. Then his hands go deeper and harder, and Ginny doesn't know what to do with herself. She knows he can at least feel the heat radiating from her. He has to know how badly she wants him to do something, anything, to make this massage more interesting.

When Mike is finished massaging her ass and sending her into a complete frenzy, he says, "Okay, why don't you turn over now." 

He discreetly turns around as Ginny moves from her stomach to her back. Mike turns around before she puts the sheet back over her breasts, but he doesn't turn away. Ginny likes that he got a glimpse of the goods. 

Mike starts with Ginny's feet, massaging her toes and her ankles. 

"So how did you end up as a massage therapist, anyway?" She asks, trying to break the tension a little. 

"Ah, well, my playing days are behind me and it didn't work out in broadcasting--I wanted to give more facts and they wanted me to just be a pretty face, so I decided to get into massage therapy for athletes. They always helped me when I was playing, so I thought it might be interesting to work on the other side."

"Oh, cool," Ginny says. "I never expected you to be my therapist. I was pleasantly surprised."

"Yeah? I work on a lot of athletes and never thought you'd come through that door. I was also pleasantly surprised. I've seen a lot of your games, you have something special."

Ginny smiles at him. Now that she can see Mike instead of staring at the floor, she's getting even more turned on. Not to mention the compliments are making her feel a certain kind of way, too.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. This massage is amazing, by the way. Wow."

Mike grins, and Ginny can't handle it. He's so hot. Oh-em-gee.

Mike works on her legs, going past her knees to her thighs, and then way, way up her thighs. Ginny gasps a little and hopes Mike doesn't notice. She closes her eyes, fantasizing about what she wants him to do versus what he is currently doing. He's stroking her inner thigh, working out the soreness, putting his whole attention on the area. Just when Ginny thinks she can't take it for another second, he takes his hands off her thighs and moves closer to her shoulders. Her eyes are still closed, but she can feel him staring at her. Ughhh. This is so unbearable!

He works the muscles in her shoulders and neck, and it hurts, but it feels so good to have such focused attention on the areas that hurt. 

"Are you interested in a chest massage?" Ginny opens her eyes to see Mike looking down at her. What... is he asking, exactly? Never mind. She doesn't care.

"Yes, yes, I am," Ginny says. 

"Great," Mike answers. Ginny's disappointed when he doesn't even move the sheet down and just works on her chest muscles. But... things start to get interesting when his hands start moving further and further down her chest. She inhales sharply as his hands reach under the sheet and touch her breasts, circling them, holding them in his hands. A finger softly and slowly grazes a nipple, and then retreats back. Again and again, Mike's hands are warm on her breasts, and she knows her nipples are hard as can be. This is more like it. This is what she wants--what she _needs._

Mike can tell that Ginny approves of this activity, so he lowers the sheet more. She is now half naked from the waist up, and while part of her feels exposed, most of her wants his hands _everywhere._

His hands continue stroking her breasts, and she bites her lip as he focuses attention on her nipples, rubbing his thumbs across them, sending electric shocks of desire deep into her groin. 

"Do you like that?" Mike asks softly. "It's not usually part of the massage, but..."

"I like it," Ginny manages to answer. Mike nods, and continues. One hand is on her breast, the other travels down her stomach and back up, fingers and palms and burning hot lust. He's teasing her. He's teasing her and she knows he's teasing her and she likes it. 

When Ginny thinks she's about to burst, Mike asks, "Would you like a groin massage?" Ginny is pleased to hear the heat in his voice. "I'd have to take the sheet completely off..."

"Yes," Ginny says quickly. She wants anything he has to give. He's the guy in her poster, on her rookie cards, on her television, and here, right now, he's touching her in ways she could only fantasize about.

Mike starts with the inner thigh but doesn't spend much time there. Soon, she feels his finger stroke her opening, and she grips the sheets as he continues his exploration. 

"Wow," Mike says as a single finger slips inside of her, causing Ginny to bite her lip to keep from screaming. "You're really wet. Holy crap."

"Yeah? Well, that's your fault," Ginny says, and Mike laughs. He puts one hand back on her breast while the other one touches her clit. Ginny moans as he touches her, feeling the sensation of his fingers inside of her, of his thumb on her nipple. Mike gently opens her legs further apart, and sticks two fingers inside of her while his thumb strokes her clit. Ginny groans, and moans, and grunts, and can't believe how good it feels. No one has ever touched her like this. 

Ginny is feeling bold. "Take your pants off," she demands of him, and Mike wastes no time. Ginny is pleased to discover that those rumors about Mike Lawson are true--he has a huge, aesthetically pleasing dick. She moves to her side and greedily puts her mouth around his dick, while he works his fingers in and out of her. This is not how she imagined her afternoon turning out. But she's glad it did.

After a long time of bringing each other to the brink and back, Mike moves to the front of the table and asks Ginny to open her legs. Soon, his tongue was lapping at her clit, two fingers inside of her, and she tries very, very hard not to scream with pleasure. They're still at the studio, not in her house, she tries to remember. His managers probably wouldn't approve of his massage style.

After Ginny comes so hard she almost passes out--Mike definitely knows how to use his tongue--Ginny asks, "How much weight can this table hold?"

"I've had 400 pound linemen on that thing," Mike says. "They weren't as fun to massage as you are."

Mike takes the hint and climbs on top of Ginny. It's a tiny table and there is barely room for them both, but that hardly matters as Ginny feels Mike slip inside of her. It's been a long time since she's had sex, and the sensation of Mike on top of her, huge cock inside of her warm and wet pussy, sends her into an immediate tailspin of heat. Mike touches her clit with his thumb as he pounds her, and not gently, either. 

"Do you like that?" He asks Ginny, and Ginny says, "Oh, god, yes. Harder. Harder!" She's never said that to anyone, but Mike certainly knows what to do. His thrusts get harder and longer and   
Ginny has her first ever orgasm from intercourse. She didn't even think that was possible. 

They switch positions a few times, with Mike standing and doing her doggy-style, grabbing her breasts, both of them sweaty and gross and brimming with sexual energy. When they're both nearing the end, she gets on top of him and loves looking at his face when he's about to come. He has a great face.

Mike pulls out and comes on her stomach, which is fine--kind of gross, but fine. He wipes it off and throws the towel in the dirty laundry basket. Ginny watches him, feeling like this is a dream and any minute now she'll wake up, frustrated and alone. But nope... Mike Lawson is still standing naked in front of her, and this really just happened.

"Well, that was..." Ginny says, and Mike nods. They both get dressed silently. Just as silently, Ginny goes to the door and is about to leave when Mike says, "So, same time next week?"

"Obviously," she says, already getting butterflies just anticipating what would happen.

"See you then," Mike says. "Oh, and I forgot to do this." He gives her a long, sexy kiss before releasing her. Of course he's a great kisser, why wouldn't he be?

She has no idea what kind of arrangement this is, but Ginny doesn't care. She just had the best sex of her life, and now she had an appointment to do it all again. Not only are her muscles   
feeling better than they had in a long time, but she was completely and utterly sexually satisfied, as well.

As she walks down the hall, her body still buzzing from what just happened to it, the receptionist asks, "Did you have a nice massage?"

"Hell yes," Ginny says, and walks out the door with a smile on her face.


End file.
